<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher’s Pet by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378114">Teacher’s Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, If I pass this quiz will you gimme your babies, One Shot, Porn, Smut, Teacher Flip, Teacher/Student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You came back to reality when you heard him call your name again. You didn’t realize you zoned out. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I would like to talk to you for a second. It’ll be quick, I won’t keep you long.” He smiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacher’s Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea in my head for months and I decided to just write about it.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You may be excused.”</p><p>The classroom filled with the sound of rustling backpacks and metal chairs scraping against the floor. Senior students were too busy throwing their backpacks over their shoulder and making a bee line towards the door to even hear Mr. Zimmerman say that he hopes everyone has a good weekend.</p><p>It was the last class on a Friday, students were anxious to get home, start their weekend, and be with friends. You being one of them. You had plans with your friend to go to her place for a while and then go catch a movie at a local theater.</p><p>You both sat next to each other in the back, the last of the students to exit the room. You were talking with her, both slowly walking towards the door, when you heard a deep voice call your name.</p><p>You snapped your eyes forward and you saw Mr. Zimmerman. He was in front of his desk, ass resting against the wood with his weight leaning on it. He was wearing light wash Levi’s with a light blue and white plaid flannel shirt, along with his usual cowboy boots that no student ever saw him without.</p><p>He looked <em>so good</em>. He always did. He had his thick, black hair styled the same everyday (middle part, dark waves framing his face) along with a goatee and mustache. You were surprised you made it this far in his math class, you never really took notes. Too busy zoning out, admiring how tall and handsome he was.</p><p>Almost every Friday after class, you would always make sure to tell him goodbye before you left to go home (most of the students never bothered with a goodbye, too busy wanting to get the hell home as soon as possible). You’d give him a bright smile and bat your eyelashes. He’d return the smile, slightly falling victim to your beauty and your smiles and your sparkling eyes, his cheeks growing slightly pink. Some times, you’d get close enough to him to smell his cologne. He smelt of fresh leather and pine, along with a hint of tobacco.</p><p>You’d hurry up and drive home as quick as you could, your thighs rubbing together. When you got home (empty, parents were still at work), you burst through the front door and made it to your bedroom. You shut your door behind you and threw yourself on the bed, shoving a hand down your pants. You whimpered when your fingers made contact with your pussy, the thought of Mr. Zimmerman (<em>‘s scent and his hair and his voice and his eyes and-</em>) still fresh in your mind. The thought that brought you over the edge was thinking about how big his cock must be. God.</p><p>You came back to reality when you heard him call your name again. You didn’t realize you zoned out.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I would like to talk to you for a second. It’ll be quick, I won’t keep you long.” He smiled, aware that you and your friend had plans.</p><p>A slight feeling of dread washed over you. You knew he was gonna talk about your grades. You were aware that you hadn’t been doing well in his class at all. The highest grade you probably got on a homework assignment from his class was like a <em>C+</em>. You passed in almost every class you’ve ever had (almost all <em>A’s</em>), your parents were so proud. They were going to flip if they found out you flunked math. They never expected straight <em>A’s</em> from you, but they will never tolerate any grade below a <em>C+</em>. You weren’t exactly sure when report cards were coming out, but you knew it was soon. When they find out, you’ll be screwed. They’ll take your phone away, maybe even your car.</p><p>You shook you head yes to him and turned to your friend. You told her to not even bother waiting, you’ll just meet up with her later. She said ok, to text her.</p><p>She smiled and told you a quick “<em>Later</em>” and exchanged goodbyes with Mr. Zimmerman. She left the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>You and your teacher were now left alone in the classroom. You felt a small shiver go through you along with butterflies. He was still sitting against his desk as you stood in front of him. He folded his hands in his lap, thick fingers threading into each other.</p><p>“I assume you kind of have an idea of why I want to talk to you.”</p><p>You sighed softly, “Yes.”</p><p>The look he was giving you was not really one of disappointment, but more like he was bummed. And he was. You were a beautiful young girl, had friends, passing every class you had, except his. He didn’t want a failed grade to hold you back from reaching your full potential.</p><p>You never noticed this, but you were his favorite student, flunking or not. Out of all his classes and students, you were first place. He always looked forward to seeing you in his class. He tried not to let your pretty face distract him from his teaching.</p><p>You always looked forward to his class, as well. You would spend Thursday nights exfoliating and shaving every part of your body, along with laying out the best outfit you could. You would spend extra time on Friday mornings applying your makeup perfectly, painting your lips with a pink gloss and perfecting your hair in soft, silky curls. Your friends eventually caught on to how you somehow always looked your best on Fridays, but always just assumed it was because you enjoyed Fridays and were ready for the weekend. But they sometimes would catch you giving Mr. Zimmerman long looks with a sparkle in your eye whenever he passed by you and your friends outside of the classroom. They would tease you about it (<em>sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g</em>), your cheeks getting pink. You just wanted to look your best around him, for him to notice and pay attention to you. </p><p>Mr. Zimmerman stood up from leaning against his desk and turned around to organize some papers that were laid out, “I have some recent assignments of yours here,”</p><p>While his back was turned to you, you glanced down to what you were wearing.</p><p>You had on a cream colored, cotton button up top with short sleeves that had a length that stopped at you hip bones. You also wore a snug denim skirt that stopped a bit above mid thigh, paired with converse.</p><p>His back still turned to you, you hurried and undid a couple of the top buttons of your shirt, showing cleavage of your full breasts. You gave a tug at your shirt, pulling it down a little. You tucked away a lock of hair behind your ear.</p><p>He turned around, eyes on the small stack of papers in his hands, “Your recent grades on them haven’t been-“</p><p>He went to look up at you and stopped, eyes flickering down to your chest. He tore his eyes away from your chest to make eye contact with you. Your eyes were full of obedience, listening to every word he was saying. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“-g-great. Report cards are going out to parents next Friday. You need to tell me what you need help with. I would also like you to stay after class or come in during lunch to work on missing or low-graded assignments.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered at the thought of spending extra time near him.</p><p>He continued, “You could get your grade up over the weekend and next week. But it’s most likely you’ll have to re-take this class.”</p><p>
  <em>Your parents were gonna kill you.</em>
</p><p>You covered your face with your hands and let out a soft groan.</p><p>“For now you just need to focus on making up missing work, but-“</p><p>“Is there anything I could do right now to pass this class?” you interrupted.</p><p>Mr. Zimmerman’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Well, the work I assigned last week was worth a lot of points, you could start with that-“</p><p>“No,” you interrupted again. Your voice was soft and low as you spoke, “Like, is there anything I could do right <em>this second</em>?”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>You boldly took a step forward and put your hand softly on his arm, looking up to him, “I’ll do <em>anything</em> to pass this class, Mr. Zimmerman.”</p><p>His breathing hitched. He knew what you were suggesting, anyone could with the tone you were using. He looked down at you, feeling heat slowing spread across his cheeks.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>You smiled at him and nodded your head yes.</p><p>He said your name slowly, “If I’m guessing correctly to what you’re suggesting, then that’s wildly inappropriate and I will not tolerate it.” he said, trying to keep his voice stern but failing, getting distracted by flickering his eyes from your chest back to your face.</p><p>He’d be lying if he said he never thought about fucking you. How tight your pussy would be around him, how pretty your tits would look bouncing as he snapped his hips into yours with a harsh force. Your eyes lidded and glossy, looking into his, asking “<em>more</em>”.</p><p>He knew it was wrong. A man in his mid thirties fantasizing and thinking about a teenage girl. He knew it was inappropriate, he knew it was disgusting. He’d shake himself off, tell himself “no”, but then a thought of you would come into his head; giggling with your friends outside of class, pretty smile, glossy lips, and sparkling eyes. He’d walk past you, you’d break eye contact with your friend and look at him, giving him a smile and a wave along with a “<em>Hi, Mr. Zimmerman!</em>” in your pretty, angelic voice.... he would get pulled right back in.</p><p>“No one will know. It can be our little secret.” you said, dragging your hand along his arm. You could feel how firm his arm was through the fabric of his flannel.</p><p>“Now, stop. You know w-we can’t d-do that,” he stuttered. You were starting to make the poor man a stuttering mess.</p><p>“C’mon, I see the way you look at me sometimes. We’ll both like it. I won’t tell anybody.” you replied smoothly.</p><p>You never thought you would lower yourself so much as to fuck your teacher for a passing grade, but it wasn’t just any teacher, it was <em>him</em>. You didn’t know where this boost of confidence or boldness came from, but seeing him all flustered over you definitely helped. You wanted him too bad, you couldn’t help it.</p><p>“You won’t tell anybody...” he repeated, more of a statement than a question. He was in a daze from flickering his eyes to yours, to your lips, to your chest. He felt the denim material around his crotch starting to grow tight.</p><p>“I won’t tell a soul,” you confirmed, “I promise. It’ll stay just between us.”</p><p>Phillip Zimmerman was a logical, smart man. Graduated collage, remembered every lesson his old man taught him, trusted and listened intently to his gut. He knew better than to be involved with someone way younger than him, to fuck one of his students. <em>God</em>! What kind of sleaze ball would that make him? He would <em>never</em>-</p><p>His large hands cupped your face, smashing his lips against yours.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Well, okay then.</em>
</p><p>Your small hands grasped at his wrists. You both went at each other, kissing passionately. You felt yourself melt against him, your knees growing weak. Your guys’ height difference made you reach your face up to him while he bends down.</p><p>You feel his tongue brush your bottom lip before meeting your own. He moves one of his hands from your face to your waist, squeezing lightly. He then moves it to the small of your back, his large hand pressing your body closer to his.</p><p>He groaned against your lips, feeling your small body pressed against his much larger, taller one. God, he must be dreaming.</p><p>You took your hand and threaded it through his gorgeous, thick black hair (<em>nope, definitely not dreaming</em>). He slowly walked you back around behind his desk.</p><p>After a minute, he broke of the kiss, you both out of breath. You became aware of the wet spot the was forming in your panties.</p><p>“The door-“ he muttered, walking quickly over to the door in a few long strides and locking it.</p><p>He walked back over to you. You were still trying to wrap your head around everything that was happening.</p><p>Before he got to you, your eyes flickered to his crotch, where you saw a big, prominent bulge. <em>Jesus</em>.</p><p>He attached his lips to yours again, leaning you back against the large desk. You pushed against him, making you both stand up straight. You pushed the both of you back a step, making some room. You detached your lips from his, trailing kisses down his neck. He closed his eyes and titled his head back. You planted a kiss to his clothed chest before dropping to your knees.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, looking down at you. Your doe eyes were looking back at him. The outline of his cock was right in front of your face, you could feel the heat coming off it.</p><p>You closed your eyes and planted a soft kiss to the bulge. Mr. Zimmerman felt his belly drip with heat. You then looked up at him, dragging your tongue over the length of it, tasting the warm denim. He let out a soft groan. You took your hands and rested them against his belt.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>He nodded quickly, not able to find his voice to give you a solid answer. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he took one and threaded it through your soft hair against your scalp.</p><p>You worked on his belt, not in a rush, but felt excitement at your finger tips. You looked like an angel, sitting there on your knees in front of him, undoing his belt.</p><p>After his belt, you unzipped his jeans. You tugged at his jeans and boxers, just enough for you to take his dick out. You saw the thick base of it, along with thick dark curls that sat above it. You took you hand and pulled him out of his jeans, he was heavy and warm against your palm. If you hadn’t felt how you wet you were before, you definitely did now.</p><p>After you pulled him out of his pants, you took a second to admire him. Your stomach dropped, eyes widening. He was <em>huge</em>. You’ve never seen a cock that big before. You’ve been with other guys, but none of them compared to this. As his dick stood up in front of your face, you felt your mouth water. The head was shiny with pre come.</p><p>After a few seconds of zoning out, you felt Mr. Zimmerman hook a finger under your chin. He moved your face to look up at him, breaking the intense eye contact you had with his cock. You both were looking at each other.</p><p>You wrapped a small hand around him. “I’ve never taken a cock this big before...”</p><p>You felt it twitch in your hand.</p><p>He always dreamt of you saying dirty things to him but it was so different hearing you say them out loud, in real life.</p><p>“Yeah?” He said, smirking. His voice was deep and gravely. You felt your cunt clench.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>He knocked your hand away, his right hand taking his dick while his left took ahold of the hair at your scalp. He shuffled a step closer towards you. You opened your mouth, eager to have him on your tongue.</p><p>You wrapped your lips around the head, moaning softly. His pre come bitter on your tongue. Your eyes fluttered close as you swirled your tongue around. You heard him moan above you. He let go of his dick, and you replaced his hand with yours. You opened your eyes up to look at him and noticed he was already staring deeply at you. You moved down taking more of his length into your mouth.</p><p>“God, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>You felt butterflies in your tummy from the compliment.</p><p>You took yourself off of him. You took your hand off and spit into it, then went back to sucking his cock. You took your hand and slid it up and down, coating him with your spit. You then took ahold of the base as your head bobbed up and down his length, cheeks hallowed, lips wrapped around tightly. You looked up at him, batting your eyelashes.</p><p>Mr. Zimmerman moaned your name softly, hands still tangled in your hair, “Oh my god-“</p><p>You kept on sucking, your eyes fluttering closed. You just kept going at it, you couldn’t get enough of his cock. Thick and heavy on your tongue. It was getting more sloppy, your saliva gathering as you were trying to get him deeper and deeper. You wanted more. You felt your clit twitch and your jaw start to ache.</p><p>You got too excited and took him too deep, pulling off with a gag. Your eyes were starting to water. Without wasting a second, you went back to him, licking a stripe from the base to the head.</p><p>Before you could continue, Mr. Zimmerman started to pull you up. Before you could whine in protest, he grabbed your face and started kissing you.</p><p>“So good, so good for me...” he muttered between kisses, his voice smooth and deep.</p><p>He backed you up until your ass hit the edge of the wooden desk. Mouth still attached to yours, he reached behind you and pushed the papers he had laid out, to the side. He then took a large hand and placed it under your thigh, hiking you up, and placing you on top of the desk.</p><p>With him now standing between your legs, you clenched your thighs around his hips. You needed him to touch you, anything.</p><p>He broke the kiss and started to kiss below your jaw. You whimpered. You could feel how hot and wet you were and it was starting to hurt.</p><p>Before you could stop yourself, you let out a pathetic “<em>Please</em>...”</p><p>He looked at you and could see how desperate you were. He gave you one more peck on the lips before putting his hands on the bottom of the skirt, starting to pull it up. You helped him, hiking the snug denim up so that it was around your hips, leaving better access to your pretty pussy.</p><p>You had on pink lace panties. You could tell that he liked them from the way he was staring.</p><p>You interrupted his staring by hooking your thumbs around the hem and pulling them down. You could’ve just pulled them to the side, but you didn’t care. You just wanted them off, wanted him to touch you. You pulled them off all the way and bunched them up in your hand. You laid back, resting your weight on your forearms, spreading you legs a bit wider for him to see. You felt the cool air hit your hot pussy lips.</p><p>Mr. Zimmerman looked at your cunt, your folds glistening. Wet, ready to take him, just him. He felt his exposed cock twitch. It was so pretty and looked so good, so sweet. He wanted to get on his knees and taste. He heard you let out a desperate whine.</p><p>
  <em>Next time. Maybe. If you’ll allow a next time.</em>
</p><p>He wants to taste, but wants to fuck you even more. He took two thick fingers and rubbed over you clit. You melted, throwing your head back in a soft moan. You whipped your head forward again to watch as he kept swirling his fingers for a couple more seconds. He then removed his fingers to look at your juices that coated them.</p><p>He looked at you and brought the fingers to your mouth, you opened. Looking into his eyes, you wrapped your lips around his two fingers, licking them clean and batting your eyelashes. You tasted sweet.</p><p>“So pretty...” he told you in a low voice. You felt you heart flutter. He pulled out his fingers.</p><p>He hooked a thumb into his boxers and jeans and pushed them down to mid thigh, out of the way. He took his right hand and spit into it, then took it and stroked his cock up and down, smearing it across his length to get him more slick.</p><p>He looked at you, “You ready?”</p><p>You nodded yes.</p><p>“Are you sure? Do you actually r-really want this?” He asked you, still uncertain.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” you whined, “Please, I want it so bad.”</p><p>He was still giving you a look.</p><p>“I’m on the pill, it’s ok. Just p-please..”</p><p>He nodded, told you a quiet ok, and came closer. His dick still in his hand, he glided the head over your clit. You moaned. You took your weight off your forearms and laid down onto your back.</p><p>You then felt it against your entrance, big and blunt. You had no idea how he was gonna fit inside you, but the want part of your brain took over the fear. You just wanted, needed him inside, like all the times you fantasized before.</p><p>You felt him force his way in, tight pain taking over you. The pain dulls down once as he’s in all the way. He gives you a second to adjust before dragging himself out, and thrusting back it. He lets out a long “<em>Fuuuck</em>”, surprising you. That was the first time you heard him swear.</p><p>“You’re <em>so</em> big, Mr. Zimmerman. It feels <em>so</em> <em>good</em>...”</p><p>He snaps his hips into yours in reply, you let out a gasp. He knew you knew his first name, but you still decided to call him by his last and he doesn’t know why he finds that so hot.</p><p>“God, you’re fucking tight.” He hisses, picking up the pace in his thrusts.</p><p>He ends up finding a rhythm and sticks with it, his hands on your hips, fucking forcefully into to. You could feel how deep he was inside you, you didn’t know it was even possible to be that deep. You felt full and filled up in every way, his cock fitting into you perfectly. You loved it.</p><p>“I feel so full, you fill me up so good.” you moaned.</p><p>He kept going at it, deep and hard. You couldn’t get enough. Your cunt felt slick, wet, and soft wrapped tightly around him. You sat up, leaning against your forearms. You looked down to watch his cock disappear and then reappear inside your tight pussy. You looked up at him.</p><p>“You like that? Like watching my cock slam into that pretty pussy?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>! Yes, I love it <em>sooo</em> much. Give it to me.” You laid back down on your back, spreading your legs a little wider.</p><p>You both continued fucking, trying to keep your voices down. The only sounds in the room were heavy panting, soft moans, the wood of the desk creaking, and the wet squelching of you pussy getting pounded.</p><p>All the students were long gone by now, but there was still a couple janitors cleaning and a few teachers trying to catch up on grading their student’s papers. You can’t risk being caught, and that added to how hot the situation was. Both of you engaging in something no one else could know about, a secret just between you and Mr. Zimmerman.</p><p>He kept up with his brutal thrusts, he took one of his hands off of your hips and swiped a thumb over your slick clit.</p><p>This surprised you, you threw your head back and let out a loud slutty moan from deep within your chest.</p><p>Mr. Zimmerman stoped and quickly took a big hand and placed it firmly over your mouth. You looked up at him with wide eyes. He brought his face down next to you to whisper into your ear.</p><p>“Lower your voice,” he said, voice deep and stern, “do you want the other teachers to hear you being a little slut?”</p><p>You shook your head no.</p><p>“Then be a good girl for me and stay quiet. Can’t have anyone else hearing how deep I am inside of this pussy, right?”</p><p>You shook your head in agreement.</p><p>He started to slowly grind his hips into yours, “Alright, then. Be a good girl.” He took his hand off your mouth and patted your cheek.</p><p>“<em>Yes, sir.</em>” You replied, voice light and airy, turned on out of your mind.</p><p>His thrust quickened, going back to the savage pace he had set. He hands went back to your hips, gripping tight enough that you know will leave you with bruises. You didn’t care, it was just evidence to show you later that this wasn’t a dream, that you actually got pounded by your handsome teacher. A fantasy you’ve had since you first laid eyes on him.</p><p>He leaned forward to give your neck and jaw kisses and soft bites. You took you hands and ran then up and down his arms and then his back. You could feel how tight and firm his body was.</p><p>He changed the angle and thrust into you deep, hitting a spot inside you that felt amazing, “Oh my fucking god,” you moaned. You felt a tingle go from your groin, down to your thighs.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that big cock?” He asked you.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>You saw him looking at your chest. Your hands flew to your top, working on the last three buttons. When you got it undone, you pushed it off of you. He stared at your tits, liking the way your full breasts filled out your light, cream colored bra. Instead of unhooking and taking your bra off fully, you pushed the straps down your arms and tugged the bra down so it was around your waist, your tits popping out.</p><p>“Oh,<em> fuck yeah</em>. There we go...” he said, his hand going to cup your breast while he attached his mouth to the other, sucking on your hard nipple.</p><p>You arched into his touch, your hand coming to the back of his head. Your fingers combed through his dark locks. His facial hair scratched against you smooth, soft skin.</p><p>He then pulled away after a second, his mouth letting go of your nipple with a wet pop.</p><p>His eyes were glued to you. You might have looked silly to yourself, your skirt and bra bunched up around your waist, pink panties laid out beside you, but he thought you looked perfect. You were gorgeous, you looked like an angel. Your long hair fanned out around you, eyes looking up at him with a look that said “<em>yes, Daddy</em>”. Your cheeks were rosy and the lip gloss you had been wearing when he first went to talk to you was long gone, not bothering to stay on after making out and sucking his cock. Your soft, plush tits bounced with every thrust that he gave you. Soft moans and whimpers leaving your plump reddened lips. You were like a dream.</p><p>He continued watching your breasts bounce as you felt a warm build up inside of you.</p><p>“I’m close.” you panted.</p><p>He snapped his hips forward and groaned, “Me too.”</p><p>“Yeah? You gonna come inside of me, Mr. Zimmerman?”</p><p>“Yeah, gonna fill you up and then I’m gonna send you home. Your parents will be so proud, huh? Their daughter getting a passing grade but with her teacher’s come sliding down her thighs?”</p><p>“Don’t tell them, sir, <em>please</em>! They’ll be so mad!” You said, working you both up to the edge.</p><p>“You’re such a dirty little girl, fucking your teacher for a better grade.” He spit.</p><p>You suddenly felt his thumb rub your wet clit. The pressure he was applying to your clit along with his brutal thrusts snapping into you had you right there.</p><p>“Sir! I-“ you couldn’t finish your sentence, white vibrant pleasure cutting you off. You arched your back off the desk as your eyes rolled to the back your head, toes curling in your shoes. Your nails dug into his arm.</p><p>“Good girl. Come on my cock.” He said, fucking you through your orgasm as he chased his own.</p><p>As your pussy clenched down tightly on his cock, you felt him twitch and a warmth spread in you as he came. He continued with the snapping of his hips, emptying himself into you as the last waves of your orgasm went through you. His hips slowed after a few seconds.</p><p>After a minute, you both slowly came back to reality, panting heavy as you tried catching your breath. You didn’t realize how sweaty you both had gotten. You felt it on your forehead along with the back of your knees. Flip had a few stray hairs stuck to his forehead.</p><p>He eventually pulled out of you, his cock softened. You let out a moan. You propped yourself on your forearms to look at your pussy, his come slowly leaking out. You were already starting to feel a dull ache in your hips.</p><p>His spent cock gave an interested twitch, watching his come leak out, but stayed soft.</p><p>After both of your breathing evened out, you sat up and pushed yourself off the desk. You stood up straight, wincing from how sore your lower body felt. You both slowly started to get dressed and make yourself decent. Mr. Zimmerman tucked himself away, zipping up and buckling up his jeans. He wiped his forehead off with the sleeve of his flannel and ran a hand through his hair while you pulled your skirt down, pulled up your bra, and buttoned up your shirt.</p><p>The room was quiet. You looked up at him and saw he was already staring at you, pretty brown honey eyes sparkling. You took your hand and caressed his cheek and you pulled him down into a kiss. You were slower this time, compared how your kisses were earlier.</p><p>He got lost in your gentle kiss, eyes closed. He put a hand softly on your waist. You remembered that your pink underwear were still tucked beside you and that you were bare under your denim skirt. With his eyes still closed, you grabbed them and groped at his backside. He was too distracted by your kiss and touch to feel you tuck your panties away in his back pocket.</p><p>He broke away from you, giving you a shy smile. You smiled back at him.</p><p>There was a shy, slight awkwardness in the air now. Which was funny compared to what you both were doing beforehand. It was silent for a second before he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, I-I’ll work on fixing your grade before report cards go out next week.” He said.</p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate it.” you smiled.</p><p>“I would still like you to work on being better. You can see me after class and during lunch for extra help.”</p><p>You sighed, “<em>Okay</em>.”</p><p>He chuckled at your annoyed tone.</p><p>You walked away to grab your backpack. Flip watched the way your hips swayed and how your ass looked as you bent down to pick up your bag. He looked down and wiped off a wet spot that he saw on the desk with the sleeve of his shirt. He organized the papers he had pushed aside to look like how it did before, (before you guys made yourself busy).</p><p>You made your way over and stood in front of him. You brought your hand up to his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” you smiled. You stood up on your tippy toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. He blushed and stuttered out a “<em>No problem</em>”.</p><p>You walked over to the door, opening it, “I’ll see you next week, Mr. Zimmerman.”</p><p>He nodded to you, his cheeks still warm. You walked out leaving the door opened. When you got out into the parking lot (which was now mostly empty) before getting into your car, you felt his come start to trickle down your thigh. <em>You definitely were gonna get off one more time once you got home.</em></p><p>~~~</p><p>Flip got home an hour after you left class. He tried catching up on some grading, working on trying to change your grade. When he walked out and locked the classroom, he saw a janitor at the end of the hall. He doesn’t even want to think about the trouble he’d be in if you both had gotten caught.</p><p>He was still in a shock, he couldn’t believe he actually did something like that. He actually fucked you.</p><p>When he got home, he plopped his keys by the door and went to sit down to pull his boots off. As he leaned on his side to pull his right boot off his foot, he felt that his back pocket was full. Eyebrows knotted together in confusion, he leaned forward to shove his hand into the pocket.</p><p>He pulled out a bunched up cotton pink, lace material. They were your panties.</p><p>He threw his head back with closed eyes and groaned, “<em>Oh my god</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I apologize for it being awkward or rough in some places (or just overall bad), this is one of my first times writing something like this. Maybe I’ll write some more and get better. One of my top fantasies/kinks is teacher/student, so I might write something similar to this but with Ben Solo/Kylo Ren. If you want actual good Flip stories, I have a few bookmarked :) Also pls don’t bang your actual teacher lol.  Hope you’re having a good day, stay safe! </p><p>ALSO I would like to say that BlacKkKlansman is an amazing and very important movie based on real events. Everyone in it was amazing, but I don’t want anyone to watch it and only pay attention to Adam. Please go watch it, it’s a great film and story! &lt;3<br/>Xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>